When will it be alright again?
by TheSkyIsntTheLimite
Summary: Callie wake's up in a hospital room in Las Vegas. She was in a big car crash. She says she can't remember anything and that she is ok, but is she really ok?
1. Chapter 1

Callie opened her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was "Hello?" She heard a voice "Are you awake?" Someone was talking to her "If you are awake please move your hand, it might be tough for you to

speak" She looked down, She had an oxygen mask on, She noticed she was in some sort of hospital. "Can you move your hand?" The person ask. Callie moved her hand "good" the voice said "Now

can you move your other hand?" The voice asked. Callie moved her other hand. "Ok great" the voice said. Callie moved her hand slowly to her mouth and tried to take of the oxygen mask "That's ok,

you don't need to talk" the voice said "I will ask you questions and you will answer me yes with moving your right hand" The voice said, touching Callie's right hand "And no with moving your left hand"

the voice said while touching this time on Callie's left hand "Did you understand?" The voice asked, Callie moved her right hand, as saying yes. "Good. We will start with some easy questions." the voice

said "is something aching?" Callie lifted her right arm "Is it on the lower part of your body? from the belly button down?" Callie lifted her left arm "So its from the belly button up?" Callie lifted her right arm

"Is it higher the your shoulders?" Callie lifted her right arm once again, this time pointed to her head "Does you head hurts?" Callie lifted her right arm one last time "I am going to check your head in just

a sec, ok? I just have to ask you some more questions" The voice said

"Do you know where you are?" Callie lifted her left arm "You are in Saint Mary's hospital, in vegas" The voice explained "Do you know what happened?" The voice asked Callie lifted her left arm, saying

she didn't know what happened "You were driving and you got in a big car crash. The person that caused the crash is already behind bars, he was medically alright and taken by the police one day ago"

The voice said, as Callie's eyes became wider "Do you know what day is it?" Callie was tired of this hands method. She took her mask off and said "No. I don't remember anything since I left my house

in San Diego. I remember saying good bye to my mothers Stef and Lena Foster, and to my siblings Jude, Jesus, Brandon and Mariana. Also, my vision is blurry and I can't see you" "Put your mask on

while I'm talking" The voice said, placing the mask back on Callie's face "now, you said you cant see me and that your vision is blurry, can you lift your hand when you see me?" The voice asked. Now

Callie could hear footsteps, after about three she saw someone dressed in a white coat, she lifted her arm "Ok, hello, I am doctor Kim. You were asleep for one day, That means you'r eyes were closed

for a day, so they now have to re adjust to the light. It will probably take them about an hour so if you just stay awake they would be just fine" The voice said.

Callie took her mask off again "Why am I in Vegas?" She asked "You had a school trip, you were going to the colorado river and on Vegas was on the way. While you were passing down one of the main

roads here, the car of a man named Peter Gold who drove on the opposite way broke down and the car steered to the other side of the road, the side you were driving on. After this sudden movement

on the road a few cars stopped unexpectedly cousin a multiple car crash. Your bus was one of the cars that got hit both front and back, unfortunately, your bus was also hit in the right side, where you

sat. Most of the injuries were not that bad, and most of the kids are staying in a hotel until their parents come and take them. Your parents know what happened and at least one of them is on their way"

The doctor explained. Callie's eyes were wide open. She was in shock. "Hey," the Doctor said, sitting next to her "You are going to be ok" He said. She just lied there. "I will now check you head, as I

told you I will, and then I will leave you, one of your teacher can come in if you'd like him to" Doctor Kim said Callie lifted her left arm, using the method. "Ok" the doctor said. After checking her head

and putting some more pain killers in her Ivy bags the Doctor left Callie's room.

Callie looked around, only to find how little could she see. She tried playing a little bit with her eyes, covering one eye and looking at things in the room, checking if she could see things more clearly that

way, then she switched eyes. Then she opened her eyes as wide as she could and tried, it only made her head fell worst, so she stopped. Then, heard a ring. She looked to the side of her bad and saw

her phone. She immediately grabbed her phone and tried to open it, she only had 20 precent battery. She looked at it and couldn't understand why were there no missed calls or texts from everyone.

Her sight was still blurry so she narrowed her eyes as much as she could, it helped er see the little details like that she was a on plane mode. She turned plane mode off and her phone start vibrating

and ripping like crazy. She had more then 40 unanswered called only from staff and lena, she had more from her siblings and Mike. She even had two missed calls from Lena and Stef's parents. She

opened her very full voice massage box and heard all of the messages, most of them were from Lena and Stef, after listening to all of them she knew that Lena and Stef were both coming, and that

they will arrive her hospital in just a few moments, and they said about a million time's they loved her and that everything is going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guy's! I just wanted to say thank you to meyouthem123 for letting me know that I upload a weird thing that was in HTML form and giving me those amazing tips! Anyway- Just saying thank you and sorry for uploading that, I fixed that (as you probably know). And also I just wanted to say that my gaol is to upload twice a week but it might get though as I will go back to school soon so...

"Oh baby girl!" Stef said as she walked into Callie's room, waking the girl up.

Seeing Callie lying there with an ivy line and an oxygen mask, Stef felt so sad for her little girl.

She ran to Callie and hugged her, trying her best not to touch the ivy needle that was in Callie's hand "Oh baby girl! I am so happy you're ok!" Stef said as she took a step back to look at Callie.

"Where's Lena?" Callie asked, taking Stef by surprised, "She will be right here baby, she had to park and I wanted to see you already" all Callie said was "Stop calling me baby" before she fell asleep again.

When Lena came in Stef signed her to be quite and to go outside "But I want to see my little bug" Lena said, after they went out of the room.

"I woke her up excellently when I walked in, and she was pretty cranky, but she did let me hug her." Stef said with a smile, Callie was not usually the hugging type "did she say anything hurts?" Lena asked, worried for her girl "No, but she was a bit disappointed when only I came in the door. She asked where are you" Stef said looking straight into Lena's eyes and holding Lena's hand. Stef knew this warmed Lena's heart.

"Are you Callie's parents?" A doctor asked "Yes, are you Callie's doctor?" The two asked "Yes, hello, I am Doctor Kim. I have some good new's. She is healthy and she will be able to go home with you, even today."

Lena thought she was about to cry from happiness. She didn't like being so far away from all of her kids and she knew that Callie wanted to be home. The three walked in Callie's room.

"Would one of you want to wake her?" Doctor Kim asked "You do it sweetheart" Stef said to Lena.

Lena walked to Callie "Hey bug, how are you feeling?" She asked, sitting on Callie's bed.

Callie opened her eyes slowly "oh hey Lena" she said, taking her oxygen mask off.

Lena looked to Stef, disappointed that Callie was so indifferent about seeing her.

"Hey Callie" said Doctor Kim "How is your head?" The two moms looked at each other, taking a mind note to themselves that her head hurts "It's ok now. You said that kids went home when their parents came, so can I go home now?" She asked.

"Yeah sweets, we will take you back home" Stef said "Well, I do need to check a few more things and then you will be able to go back home" Doctor Kim said, looking at all three making sure they understand.

"Your vision, is it better now?" He asked Callie "Yes" She answered, as the doctor came and checked her eyes.

"they look better, but Just in case I would write you an eye drop prescription ok?" Doctor Kim said

"Of Course" Lena answered "Anything for our little Callie girl" Stef added

"And I would also give you something for your head" He waited until he got a nod from each woman in the room.

He then took out the release form and handed them to Stef "When you finish," he said "Bring them to the nurse station, then you have to wait for one of the nurses to bring a wheelchair, it's a hospital code" "Thank you" Stef said.

"Are you finally done?" Callie asked after half an hour of filling out forms "Just one last page honey" Stef said.

After about ten more minutes Stef got up with a big smile on her face "Now we will take you home" She said, then she went out of the room.

"Jude was so worried, he almost convinced us that he should come with to get you" Lena said, sitting on the bed "When we'll reach the car I'll give you my phone so you can call him" she added, after seeing that Callie's phone was out of battery.

"Thanks" Callie said "Can I have my clothes now?" Callie asked in her 'stop being annoying' voice

"Callie" Lena said, sighing "I know you've had a rough day, but please talk to me nicely" She added

"Can I have my clothes please?" Callie said, in an even more annoyed voice.

Lena decided it was worthless to fight about Callie's tone, she knew her daughter had a rough day "Sure baby" she said, handing Callie her clothes.

Callie got up and her head started to spin.

"Wow baby girl, sit down" Lena said pulling Callie back to sit back on her bed "Dress here, I'll even stand in the corner and look the other way" Lena said.

"I can walk two steps to the bathroom" Callie protested

"I know you can baby, but maybe I don't want you to? Now sit back down honey please don't fight with me" "Fine" Callie answered, rolling her eyes "You'r lucky mom isn't here" Lena said, responding for the eye rolling.

She then went to the corner of the room and stood there facing the wall "We asked Mariana to bring us clothe for you, but I didn't even look at them".

"You can look now" Callie said, lying back down "Where is mo, um, I mean Stef, anyway?" "You can call her mom you know?" Lena said, smiling because Callie took a huge step by almost calling Stef mom. Before Callie was able to answer Stef came in the room with a nurse.

"Who's ready to go back home?" She said "I know I am" Lena answered

"You should go get your car and I will bring her down in a few moments, I just need to check one more thing" the nurse said to Stef and Lena "Ok, sweets, we will be down waiting for you in the car ok?" Lena said "Yeah" Callie answered, pretending like she didn't care.

The two moms went out of the room and the nurse came closer to Callie "Hey Callie, I just want to check your heart rate and your temperature" the nurse told her "OK" Callie said.

After the nurse took Callie's heart rate and told her it was normal, She placed the thermometer in Callie's mouth "It is a bit higher then it should be, does anything feels funny?" The nurse asked

"No" Callie answered "Beside my head I feel alright"

"Then I have no reason not to release you" The nurse said with a smile pointing at the wheelchair. Callie sat in it and the nurse started to roll her down to the first floor.

Stef and lena were both waiting in the reception area in the entrance of the hospital "Here honey go to the car it is just out side" Lena told Callie and the nurse seeing how uncomfortable Callie was in the wheelchair.

"See you in the car" Stef added with a smile.

The nurse took Callie to the car and made sure Callie was ok, then she left.

Callie stood in from of the car. She looked at it. Suddenly, she felt like she can't breath, and like her heart was about to burst of her chest.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: This story is going in a new direction, not what I thought about but I really like this new direction, I might just change a little bit of my old idea and transform this to a new and different thing. This chapter wrote itself, and I really like it. Hope you like it too. also- about the comments- thanks for all the support and all the helpful tips, It is one of my first fanfics and the comments really help me improve and to write more.

Callie took three steps away from the car.

She looked at it.

She felt her heart beating faster and fasted.

She was breathing way to fast and it was getting harder and harder to breath deep breaths.

She started to cry not knowing why.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" She heard a child's voice.

She turned around to see a little boy with a worried look.

"Where are your parents?" she gasped

"I don't have parents. They both died When I was little. My foster mom just left me here" The kid replied.

As Callie heard what he said something in her brain clicked and she remembered this very great foster family she once had.

She remembered how one day her foster father told her to get in the car and they drove to a different town and then he told her to get out of the car.

She remembered him telling her he will come back and take her.

She remembered being scared and not knowing what to do.

She never saw him again.

She stood in the corner of the street where he left her for almost two days until some old lady called the police and told them.

When the police came Callie didn't want to leave, she didn't want to tell them her name, but her information, such as her fingerprints and her picture, was in the system and they discovered the story

quickly.

She never saw that foster family again.

Callie closed her eyes.

"You need to relax. now. You need to help this little boy. Now. Start breathing, slowly." She told herself.

After a few moments her breathing was normal again and her heart wasn't pounding as fast.

"What were you doing?" The little boy asked when she opened her eyes

"I was just, I don't know, relaxing I guess. I am a foster kid too you know. And me and my little brother, we both found an amazing family. My mom is a cop, and we will both go in to the hospital right

now and she will help you okay?" The boy nodded.

"So kid, what's your name?" "Matthew Shepherd, but you can call me Matt" "My name is Callie ,um, Callie Foster Adams" "My mother's name was Callie" little Matthew said as they walked into the hospital.

"Callie you should be in the car. Sitting and resting babe. Me and mama were just on our way to you" Stef said

"This is Matthew shepherd. His FOSTER PARENTS just left him here. We have to help him" Callie said, pointing at Matthew's direction, emphasizing the words foster parents

"Hey Matthew, Im Lena and this is Stef" Lena said standing on her knees so that they would be in eye level.

"You can call me Matt" The boy said looking to Lena.

His eyes were bright green. He had red hair. He wore a jean's overall and a green T-shirt with giraffes on it.

He didn't look older then six years old.

"Matt can you tell me where are you from?" Stef asked as she got down on one knee

"San Diego"

"Wait so how did you end up in here? Did your foster parents drove all this way just to leave you far from their house?" Callie asked, surprised that Matt's foster parents worked so hard and drove him this far.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders as a tear appeared in his eye.

"Hey! don't cry kiddo, everything is ok" Lena hugged his little body

"We are going to take you back to San Diego, then we will find your social worker ok? do you know their name?" Stef asked after Lena took a step back, but Matthew nodded.

Stef then stood up and looked around, to see if there is anyone that looked at the boy, she thought no one would just leave this tiny kid all alone, his foster mom must have stayed to make sure he is ok.

But there was no one that looked at them.

No that one cared about him.

She hated the system so much, for not finding a home for the young child, for probably leaving scars in his little wonderful mind, for not looking at the families they leave kids with.

She suddenly got angry at the system for everything they had done.

Both to her own kids and to all of the other kids.

Every day she hears about another kid that committed a crime or done, and she knew 99% of the time the kid had done that because of his childhood.

She looked at Lena and sighed her to stand up and that they had to talk "Callie sweets can you maybe take Matthew to the car? I think there is even a car sit for kids in the back from when Mariana and

Jesus were small" "Yeah sure" Callie answered as she walked away holding Matthew's little hand.

"Stef that is not okay what that family did to the kid" Lena said as she got up

"I know but I don't know what to do" Stef rubbed her hands in her face, they both had a long night driving to Las Vegas and they were tired.

"He looks like a good kid. I have no clue why did the family just leave him here FIVE HOURS AWAY"

"Oh Lena. Five hours away. I am so tired baby. And I am so sad. Just think about how scared he must have been" Lena came closer to Stef and hugged her. "I love you" Stef said "And all of our kids. I was so relieved we could go home and forget about all of this."

"Stef, I have a good feeling about this little kid. I think he will be alright" Lena said, with that spark in her eyes that Stef loved so much "And I love you to" she added.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie was walking with Matt holding her hand, Callie started a conversation but since he didn't answer she assumed he didn't want to talk.

They got to the car and Callie felt her heart race going up quickly again.

She closed her eye's, again, but then Matthew squeezed her hand as hard as a six year old can.

She looked at him

"What are you doing?" She said, opening her eyes

"Sometimes when I want to come myself down I just squeeze my hand super hard and it helps me" He said with a sad smile "I just wanted to help you"

"Oh" was all Callie could think about in that moment, she was so surprised with his reaction.

"Um… thank you" She finally added.

"Your mom said there's a kid sit in the back, could you check for me?" Little Matthew asked, wanting to distract Callie.

"Yeah, right" Callie mumbled. She took another look at the kid, he looked so young but acted as an adult.

He reminded Callie of herself, she always acted as a mini adult, but he was just so little.

Callie tried to figure out what has he gone throw in his life to make him this adult, she knew his parent died when he was young, younger then he was now, so he probably didn't remember a lot about

them.

But he was a small child, why did no one adopted him? she kept thinking, without an answer.

She finally found the old chair and she placed it in the middle row of their family car.

Before she could even notice, she was in the car.

"See? that wasn't too hard" Matt said as he skipped over her and went to his own seat, closing the door after him.

"I have panic attacks sometimes too. At least that's what the doctors call it. I just call them the monsters in my brain. But you shouldn't worry, after a while you learn how to deal with them" He said like

he was a wise old man.

"Panic attacks?" Callie raised her eyebrows, telling him she didn't know what was that

"You know that felling where you cant breath? When something is stuck in your throat and you are choking? When your heart feels like it would just pop out of your chest? These are the monsters in

your mind, and in mine. We are alike."

Callie just stayed there, in shock, sitting in her seat, not looking at the boy anymore but out the window, to the place she stood when she first felt those feelings.

*The Fosters*

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Stef asked Callie when she woke up "you slept for most of the ride. Matt also slept most of it. Your mother thought, she fell asleep around five minutes ago, she was

worried about you"

"I'm fine, just still tired." Callie answered "Stef?"

"Yeah baby?" Stef looked at the mirror trying to make eye contact, but Callie was looking straight to Matthew.

"I was just wondering… What are we going to do with matt?"

This last sentence was no surprise for Stef.

She assumed Callie would be worrying about him, she had such a big heart.

"Well, we will find his social worker and contact him, then he will no longer be our responsibility"

"So we are just going to leave him alone? What if he goes to a worst foster family? What if he never gets adopted? Will we just leave him? He's just six! He shouldn't be all alone"

"I know honey, its not fair, but we cant help everyone! believe me, if I could adopt all of the kids I would, and if not me, then your mama would, but we cant sweets, it is just not possible. And also, Matt is

a little sweet boy, I am sure he will find a really great family soon"

Callie didn't answer, all she did was sit in her chair and stare out of the window.

After a few moments Lena woke up.

"Babe you should really go to sleep, you drove all the way here and I slept, now you should sleep while I drive" Stef said when she realized Lena was awake

"No-can-do. I am just thinking you know…"

Stef quickly singed Lane that Callie was awake so she wouldn't say anything she didn't want the girl to hear.

"I am thinking about…" Lena took a few second break thinking about what to say, she was going to talk about Matthew but since Callie was awake she decided to wait with the conversation "…About

how Callie never called Jude"

Callie's eyes lit up, she forgot about him. he was probably so worried.

"I'm awake Lena, can I have your phone? please?" she quickly said

"Sure" Lena said with a smile, handing Callie her phone

"Callie! Are you ok? Did you break anything? Where are you now? Why didn't you call me earlier?" Jude flooded her with questions as soon as he picked up

"Hey Jude, I am totally fine, I didn't break anything but I did hit my head pretty hard, it hurts a bit, but I'm ok" She could hear him sighing in relive.

"Good. So, When are you coming home? Moms said that the hospital might leave you there for a couple of days"

"I am coming home right now" Callie looked at the GPS "We are supposed to be home in twenty five minutes!" She said happily

"Awesome! I need to go get ready! bye!"

"Wait Jude!" Callie was too late, Jude already hung up the phone.

*The Fosters*

"Mariana, Jesus, Brandon can you come here for a minute" Jude yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah Jude?" Brandon was the first to come to the kitchen, then Mariana and Jesus came, Mariana with nail polish in her hands, and Jesus with his sport clothes.

"Callie and moms will be here in like twenty something minuets" Jude explained

"And Jude? What does this has to do with us?" Jesus said

"Be nice" Mariana kicked her brother

"I was thinking maybe we can make a sign or something, to Callie, like welcome home or get better soon or something"

"That sounds like a nice idea" Mariana said, looking to her two other brothers, telling them to join in

"Yeah sure" they both said.

"Hey Jude can go and find us a big paper so we could write it on?" Jude smiled at Mariana's idea and left the room.

"Guys it's his sister, our sister, didn't you see him before she called? he was walking here back and forth for like ten hours! He was so nerves she wouldn't be okay! Get on bored and be nice please"

Mariana looked at her brothers, waiting for a nod or any sign that they were in this project.

They looked at each other then nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna go and bring some glitters, Do you know where moms keep all the painting arty stuff?"

"Yeah I know"

"Thanks Brandon" She said as he walked out the room

She was about to go up to her room to bring the glitters she talked about when Jesus suddenly hugged her from behind

"I'm glad you'r my sis, sis" he said "and I'm glad you'r ok, If I was Jude I would have probably freak out if I knew you were in a car crash five hours away"

"I'm glad you are my brother too" Mariana replied, Hugging him back for a moment, then she ran up the stairs.

When Mariana came back down she saw Brandon, Jude and Jesus writing 'We're glad you are okay welcome back' she smiled to herself

"That is a wonderful idea of what to write, but, your writing is kind of very ugly" She said with a smile "Let me do it" She opened her hand, and Jude placed his pencil in her hand.

*The fosters*

"Are we there yet?" Matthew asked as he woke up

"You have excellent timing, we just arrived" Lena said looking at the half asleep boy

Matthew opened his eyes slowly "Wow!" he said looking at Callie "You ave a huge house!"

"Are you ready to go and meet everyone?" asked Stef

"Ohh yeah" Matthew said with excitement in his eyes.

He unbuckled his seat belt and was about to open the door.

"Wait!" Callie said "I think I should go in first"

"Why?" Matthew looked offended

"As I know Jude he will probably stand right at the door and jump on anyone who will open the door"

"She's probably right" Lena laughed "go on Callie, Matt wants to go in, but you should go in first, we're right behind you baby"

Callie was the first one to get out of the car, she went straight to the door. She opened it slowly and was practically attacked by both sign and confetti dropping on her, and most important Jude's hug.

"You'r gonna have to clean it all you know Jude?" Stef said when she and Lena came in

"Yeah I know" He smiled to them

"Moms? Who is this?" She asked as she saw a young boy coming out of their car.

The boy started to run to the door where Mariana was standing

"Hey. I am Matthew, but you can call me Matt." He said, putting his hand in front of him as if he wants to shake her hand.

"Hey Matt, I'm Mariana" She shook his hand "This is my twin brother Jesus, and this is my oldest brother Brandon" Matt shook all of their hands

"And this is Jude" Callie said, getting out of Jude's hug

"Be carful, being the youngest in this house is crazy" Jude whispered in Matt's ear when they shook hands

"He is just being silly don't listen to him" Lena said

"Now- dinner. I cant be the only one who is hungry" Stef laughed "Callie, you should go rest, can you take Matt with you? Maybe show him around the house and then I want you in bed missy ok?" She

said, she knew she wasn't allowed to forget that her girl was having a headache and had a traumatic couple of days, she should get as much sleep as she could.

"Please Callie" Matt looked up at her

"Sure kid" She took her hand and messed his hair like she used to do to Jude when he was smaller.

They went up the stair and immediately all of the eyes turned to Stef and Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope I didn't went to fast with this chapter. Anyway, I will try to go back to the original idea. Last thing- thanks for all the comments, and all of the support I've been getting! you guys are so amazing!

"Well Lena, I will leave this explanation, I am going to go find his social worker" Stef whispered In Lena's ear

"Hey!" protested Jude "No secrets in front of company! you told us that mom"

"We're mom's, sometimes there are things that just doesn't matter to you guy" Stef explained as she walked to the kitchen

"Let's go sit in the living room" Lena walked behind the kids putting her hand on Mariana's back "We have some things to talk to you about"

"SOME things? I think you mean A thing" Mariana laughed

Lena sat the kids on the sofa and looked at all of them.

They were perfect.

They were her perfect little family.

Suddenly a smile spread all over her face

"Mom what's funny?" Jesus asked

"It's just that I have a perfect family and I am happy" She explained.

After a few minutes of silence Brandon finally asked "mom? Who is he?"

"Matthew is little boy, he is in the system, and he is from here, from San Diego, but we actually met him when we were about to leave the hospital."

"And? Why is he here?" Jesus said

"Because we brought him. Why peanut? Why does this bothers you?"

"He doesn't bother me. Except one thing, where will he sleep? I mean, I already have Jude in my, um, our room"

Lena didn't have an answer.

She didn't even think Matthew would sleep in their house, but then again, it was late and she felt sorry for the poor child

"He can sleep in my room" offered Brandon, seeing his mom didn't have an answer.

"Yeah, he can sleep in B's room, thank you honey" she kissed his forehead "Can you go get the air mattress from the garage and set the bed in your room? And Jude, can you bring him some really

small pants and a shirt? Something that would be comfortable like PJ's?"

Both Brandon and Jude went to do what they were asked to and Jesus, Mariana and Lena went to the kitchen to help Stef make dinner.

When they entered the kitchen Stef told Lena they had to talk, alone.

"What babe? what's wrong?" Lena asked

"I talked with his social worker. Matt has a heart condition, He was suppose to die until he was three, but he survived. The worker said the doctors don't know how is it possible, they say he can die at

any moment. The worker said this is probably why his last family was dropping him of. They just learned about the heart condition and didn't want to deal with it, said it was too much for them. He also

said, that this kid, he had such a difficult life, he didn't stayed in one place for more then 2 month, even when he was a baby, no one wants to attach to a dying child."

Lena stood there with her mouth open wide, tears running down her cheeks.

Stef took a step to Lena and hugged her.

"Do you think, do you think we can adopt him?" Lena said "He deserves a better life. You saw him Stef, you looked him in the eyes, he can be happy, lets give him the happiness every child deserves"

"I don't know Lena! I don't know!" Stef yelled, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm gonna drive somewhere. I just need to think" She got in the car and drove out without hearing a word from

Lena.

Lena stood there watching Stef's car driving off.

She looked back at her house.

She could see almost all the kids from the windows.

Jude was in his and Jesus's room next to the closet, trying to find his smallest cloth's to give to Matt.

Mariana and Jesus were at the kitchen.

She could't see Brandon, but she knew he was in his room making the bed for Matthew to sleep in.

Then she saw two shadows, one big and one small.

They were walking all around the house, pointing and turning on and off the lights.

She knew Callie was giving him a wonderful tour.

She looked at the house and she knew she had everything she had ever dreamt about.

She smiled to herself.

For one full minute she felt her life was perfect, but then the little shadow next to Callie fell.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel like this chapter is a little short, so I think I will give you another one in two days. Thanks for all the comments! You all are so supportive and you make me want to write! It is so much fun!

Lena's heart skipped a bit while the boy was down.

It felt like the whole world stopped.

She ran inside and went straight to the place where she saw Callie and Matt.

"Callie? Matt?" She yelled

"We're here Lena, why are you yelling?" Callie sounded scared from her mother's tone.

When Lena entered the room and saw Matt she let go of a breath she didn't knew she held.

"OMG Matthew" She said, a single tear in her eye

"Did I do something wrong?" he quickly said

"No sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong" She ran to him and hugged him as carefully as she could, she didn't want to hurt him, it was like he was made of porcelain.

"Lena is everything ok?" Callie asked, she had no idea what Lena thought that happened.

"Yeah baby, everything is ok" Lena said, still looking at Matthew's little fragile face

"Then why did you ran here? Why were you yelling like that?" Then Callie said, almost whispering "You scared me, like there was something wrong" but Lena heard that.

"Oh no no baby! Everything is fine, nothing wrong, I was just outside saying bye to mom, she had to go, and I saw Matt fall, I just, I don't know, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok"

"Callie can I talk to Lena for a second" Mathew said as he stood in front of Callie, who was sitting next to him on her bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder "You should go get ready for bed"

Callie looked at him and smiled "How old are you again?" She laughed.

Then she took a new pajama from her closet and then went to the bathroom.

"You know, right? You two talked with Michel my social worker right?"

"Stef talked with him"

"Is that where she went? to find where to bring me to? because you don't want me around your kids?" His lower lip was trembling and a few tears escaped his little green eyes

"No matt! We won't give you away, defiantly not today! You are such a sweet boy. Life has just been hard on you baby, but me and Stef? we won't be hard on you. Jude is looking for a pajama to give

you, it would probably be too but he's the smallest one here. You will sleep with Brandon, the oldest , in his room. do you understand?" Lena took her hands, placed them under his chin and lifted his

head that was now looking down "We are not giving you up. Do you understand?" She asked again.

Matt nodded his head.

"Good. Now give me a hug"

right when they finished hugging Callie walked in the room, yawning.

"I know someone here NEEDS to go to sleep." Lena petted the bed "Come here baby".

Callie went to bed and Lena tucked her in, she quickly fell asleep so Lena and Matt went out of the room.

"Matt I was just looking for you!" Jude said running behind them "I found something that might fit you!" Jude handed him a shirt and boxers as Lena's phone started to ring.

Lena didn't want to pick it up but she saw it was Stef so she guessed it was important.

She looked at Jude and Matt and told them she will be right back.

She went into her and Stef's room and closed the door.

Only then she answered.

"Baby is everything ok?" She asked

"Lena I am so so sorry! I left you there and you had to think about what to do with everything I told you! I shouldn't have left you! Honey I am so sorry"

"It's ok Stef, relax. Jude found cloths for him to sleep in, but I was thinking that his social worker should have some cloth for him right? Maybe you could go and get them? And maybe…" Lena stopped

thinking about how should she phrase her next sentence "Maybe we can foster him for a while? No adopt, but foster" She waited for an answer but after three minutes of silence she decided to talk

"Stef, after you left, I looked at the house and I saw his and Callie's shadows. I looked at her giving him a tour. But then he fell, and I thought he died. I don't know why, but that was the first thing I

thought about, and I felt so heart broken. Stef this kid, I know we only know him for a day, but baby he stole my heart! This kid he is just so amazing, I don't know why but that's just how it is. I feel

connected to him"

"Lena how can I ever say no to your beautiful voice? Or that amazing child? I will go and do that right now. You can tell the kids today and we'll tell him tomorrow ok?"

"But, what should I tell the kids? I mean, should I tell them about, you know, the heart thing?"

"I think it would be better if we would just tell them he has a heart condition and leave it with that. I don't want them to be afraid all around him."

"Oh and Stef, one last thing- I know today he will sleep with B, but what about tomorrow? and the day after that? Where can he sleep?"

"Will you just be happy for one minute? we will figure it all out tomorrow! Now go tuck our new kid in bed"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I feel like this chapter is longer then usual, but hang in with me, It's a good one.

Lena walked in to the living room and saw Brandon and Jesus playing video games

"B did you set up a bed for Matt?"

"Yes mama" Brandon said, not taking his eyes off that game "I'm going to win this time Jesus"

"Hey Jude?" She asked Jude as she entered the kitchen "Did the cloths you found were good for Matt?"

"Yeah, they were a bit big but they weren't as big as I thought they would be"

"Oh great honey thank you" She kissed his forehead "Do you know where is he now?"

"I think he's in the girl's room talking to Callie" Jude forgot Callie was supposed to be sleeping so he didn't realized he shouldn't have said that.

Lane looked at whimper a moment or two then went up the stairs.

"Callie" She sounded disappointed ass she walked in "you need to sleep baby" Lena stroked Callie's hair

"Sorry Lena, It was my fault, I saw the light was on and I came in I just wanted to say thank you" Matt looked in Lena's eyes and then she knew what she liked about him so much.

His eyes were like a window to his soul, and they were beautiful and smart and honest, she really liked their honesty.

She took his hands in hers and smiled at him

"That's ok Matt, I am not angry." She shifted her look to Callie but still held Matt's hands "Do you need anything sweetheart?"

"No thank you" Her sleepy girl replied

"Ok baby, If you need anything, you know where to find us"

"Now you kid" She said, standing up "I am going to bring you a tooth brush and you will take a shower and go to bed"

"thank you Lena" He said, with his honest eyes and her heart melted.

*The fosters*

Stef entered her house to find Lena trying to gather all of their kids

"Come on Mariana everyone's waiting for you! You can continue painting your nails here!" Lena yelled up the stairs "Hey baby" she came and kissed Stef

"How were Callie and Matt?" Stef still felt guilty for running away instead of staying with Lena

"I was good. Nothing exciting."

"Hey mom" Jude said from the living room when he saw Stef came "Where have you been?"

"I was… um… I was out. Had some thinking to do" She replied awkwardly

"Oh ok." He didn't seem to care that much "Mama why did you call all of us?" He said when Mariana finally came and sat with them in the living room

"OK" Stef and Lena both said as they looked at each other thinking where should they begin

"Matt" Lena was the first to talk "No, actually, Callie. First lets talk about Callie" everyone especially Stef looked confused and Jude looked also worried

"What about her?" Jude asked immediately

"Nothing wrong, just wanted to update you all about her. She was, well, a sleep for more then 24 hours after the accident, so she might be confused from time to time. All of your other friends who were

on that bus, they are all ok and healthy and I believe hat by now all of them are back with their families." Lena was acting half as a mom and half as the vice president.

Stef saw it in her voice so she decided she will continue the conversation.

"Now Matt, we saw him when Callie entered with him to the hospital, and he told us he is a foster kid that never been adopted, both of his parents died when he was young and he is originally from

here"

Jesus stopped her in the middle of her sentence

"Wait mom, you said he is from here" He waited to get a confirmation from his mothers

"Yes"

"Then how did he get to Las Vegas? thats like five hours away"

"It is. His foster parents, they left him there." Lena said.

This triggered something in Jude's rain and he gasped in surprise, his hands on his mouth and his eyes wide open

"Everything ok Jude?" Brandon was the first to ask

"No." he said after a long pause "Callie, a few years ago, she had a really good foster family, she was with them the longest, and then one day all of a sudden her foster dad told her to get in his car and

he drove her to some far town and left her there, he said he'll be back but he never was and she waited for him almost two days on the corner of the street with no food or anything" His voice was

becoming more and more quite.

Lena's heart broke.

She looked at Stef and saw her heart broke as well.

She took a deep breath, leaned to Stef and said quietly

"That girl had more terrible things in her life then I would wish my worst enemy"

"She defiantly had way to many tragedies in her short life" Stef replied

"And on that note, Matthew, he was never adopted and…" Lena said looking at Stef

"We were wondering what would you think if we foster him" Stef finished what Lena started

"I thought you said that because we are already seven people you wouldn't continue fostering people" Mariana sounded confused

"Actually why hasn't he been adopted yet?" Jude was also confused

"Yeah and where will he sleep? I mean he is welcome to my room today but not all of the time"

"OK OK OK" Stef said "I know you are all confused about this sudden thing. Me and mamma are ready to answer all of your questions, but please ask us one question at a time" She laughed at them

"First of all" Lena continued the conversation "Matt hasn't been adopted yet because he has a heart condition" She stopped so all of the kids would be able to full understand the meaning of this

statement

"That's why no one adopted him? Because he is about to die?" Jesus asked

"Yes" the moms replied

"Then why are we fostering him?" He asked

The room was silence for a moment

"Because we are" Lena said in a tone that no one knew, it was like she was angry at Jesus for asking.

Stef looked at Lena, she was shocked, she never saw Lena so angry.

"Babies I think this conversation should be over" She said, still looking at her wife who closed her eyes and placed her hands on her face

"Me and mama have our own reasons to foster him, and I think this is all the information you'll have to know today" She stopped and looked at Lena

"Me and mama will go upstairs for a moment ok?" She wanted to receive an ok sign not from the kids but from Lena, who got up and walked up the stairs.

"What did I do?" Jesus said after Mariana pushed him, after the door to Lena and Stef's room was closed

"Why did you ask that? It obvious why are we fostering him!" Mariana said, half yelling half whispering

"Wait is it obvious?" Brandon sounded confused

"Yes" Jude supported Marian "Moms want him to have a good family and a happy life before, you know"

"Before he dies" Mariana said what no one wanted to hear

"Oh" was the only respond that followed.

Jesus got up and walked to the door

"I need to go out, if moms where am I, I'll be in the skateboard park down the street"

"I'm gonna go to the garage to play for a bit" Brandon was playing with his fingers "you two are ok?"

He really was a good big brother.

"Yes we'll be fine" Jude answer, he felt he had to somehow protect his big sister, so he placed his hand on Mariana's shoulder.

"How do you do that?" Mariana asked when they were the only two in the room

"Do what?"

"Handle it all. How can you just be ok after all you and Callie went trough?"

"You just continue to live I guess"

"Sometimes I'm just angry for all the bad things that happened to us"

"In my first foster family, there were two boys beside me, and one girl, they were all way older then me, and one day they locked me in a closet and wouldn't let me out for six hours. I was just a little kid

and I tried to fight but I couldn't fight them. After being in that closet for a while I had to go to the bathroom, but they still didn't let me out, and then I couldn't keep it anymore and, well, I had an

accident. When they finally let me out and saw I peed my pants the laughed so hard and made me go around the street like that. When I saw Callie and told her about how angry I was she told me that

the best revenge is to live and be happy. So this is what I do."

Mariana had tears going down her cheeks

"Don't cry. This is all behind me. I am her now, and look" Jude passed his hands on his entire body "I am here, and I am ok, and I am healthy, and so are you. We are ok. We will be ok"

Mariana smiled at her wise brother, she wiped her tears and hugged Jude.

*The Fosters*

Stef entered the room and saw Lena laying in their bed, face down.

"What's going on? Why were you angry at Jesus?"

"Adafhjnrs" Lena mumbled something

"What honey? I didn't understand" Stef came and sat next to Lena.

She only then noticed the small puddle around Lena's face

"Oh baby get up" She turned Lena around and sat her up.

"Lena what's wrong? Why are you crying so hard?"

Lena's face were bright red and her eyes were swollen and red

"Everything is just to much" Lena cried

Stef hugged Lena

"Baby everything is ok. we are all ok."

"No we are not"

"Lets forget about Matthew for a moment. We are all ok"

"NO STEF" Lena yelled, then she placed her two hands on her mouth, she had two sleeping kids in the house, she couldn't yell.

"Even If you take Matt out, we are still not ok. There Callie who went trough terrible terrible things in her life, Mariana and Jesus, who's mother was on drugs their whole childhood, then Jude, poor little

Jude, his mother got killed by his father and then he was separated from his sister! We are not ok"

"No, we are ok. our family maybe had terrible life, but it was before they became our family. This is why we foster Matt. He had a terrible life" Stef stopped and lifted Lena's face so their eyes would meet

"His bad life are all behind him, now he is an Adams Foster kid and all of the Adam Foster kids are ok."


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 3am when Mariana woke up.

She saw her sister laying in bed, kicking and screaming

"Help! Please! I am here!"

"Stop making so much noise Callie people are trying to sleep here" Mariana didn't notice Callie was asleep.

Callie didn't stop screaming so Mariana got up from her bed and walked to Callie's bed.

When she saw her sister was asleep she got scared and tried to wake her up

"Come on Callie wake up please Callie wake up you're scaring me!"

Callie woke up and was vary confused

"Why are you yelling at me Mariana? Is something wrong?"

"Callie you were wrong! you started to kick and scream in your sleep! What did you dream about?!"

Callie remembered her dream, It was about the car crash, When the bus crashed everyone walked out but she was one of the last to leave the bus because she was asleep and then another car hit them.

"It was about… I don't remember" Callie didn't want to share her nightmare.

She knew that if Mariana would know she would be worried and she didn't want her sister to be worried.

"Do you want me to call moms?" Mariana got up from Callie's bed and started to walk to the door

"No I'm ok, just a bad dream"

"It was more then a bad dream Calls. Look at you you're sweating and shaking!"

"It was nothing, really. I'll go and take a shower, you should go back to sleep"

"Are you sure? I can call moms or even I can stay awake and wait for you to fall asleep"

"No I'm ok" Callie said.

She got up and went to take a shower.

Mariana though about going and waking up their moms or any of the other brothers but when she remembered they have school tomorrow and work and Callie asked her not to, she decided to just go back to sleep.

*The fosters*

"Hello sweets" Lena told Brandon and Jude as they entered the kitchen

"How did my two boy slept?" Stef was coming in from the front door

"Where were you?" asked Jude while he took the bowl Lena handed him and put some cereal and milk in it

"I went to the station, I asked to take the day off, me and mama are going to take Matt somewhere and talk" She kissed her wife

"Just one question" Brandon was still worried to ask the question he held back from the night before

"Yeah B?"

"Just, um, where will Matt sleep?"

The moms looked at each other, they didn't think about that yet.

"Well, he cant sleep with the girls, and Jesus and Judea re already two in their room, and you have the largest room from all of the kids"

"Oh"

"Do you have a problem with it?" asked Lena in her sweet tone

"No, thats fine" Brandon placed the full spoon with cereal and milk in his mouth as a sign e didn't want to talk anymore as Jesus came down the stairs

"Hey mama, sorry for yesterday I shouldn't have asked that" He went and hugged Lena

"Thats ok buddy, I shouldn't have reacted that way"

She handed him a bowl as well

"Now where are your sisters? I already went and woke them up two times!" Stef said as she was walking to the stairs

"Callie! Mariana! Come down here and eat breakfast!" She yelled, but she didn't got any answer

"Maybe Callie isn't feeling well" Lena suggested "And Mariana is taking care of her?"

"I'll go check" Stef went upstairs and into the girls room.

She saw Mariana sitting next to Callie's bed trying to wake her up gently

"Callie you need to wake up" Mariana didn't notice Stef who walked in the room quietly "When did you go to sleep after the shower Callie?"

"After what shower?" Stef intervened in the conversation and surprised Mariana

"Mom! How long were you standing here?"

"Long enough to here about a shower"

"It was, just, um" Mariana stopped when Callie opened her eyes and squeezed her hand "…Just,um… Nothing" Mariana was following what Callie, who Stef didn't notice was awake, told signed to say.

"Young lady, tell me what shower" Stef stood firmly

"Mariana, Callie, come down already and eat breakfast" They heard Lena yell up the stairs "We need to leave the house in five"

"Mom I need to go" Mariana took the opportunity and escaped her mother.

She didn't enjoy doing this but that was what Callie wanted.

"Mariana we are not done with this" Stef told the girl as she went out the room and down the stairs

"Ok" Mariana answered.

Stef sat down next to Callie, who pretended to be asleep again, and placed her hand on Callie's forehead.

"Lena honey can you come up here for a moment?" Stef yelled to Lena from the girls room

"What is she doing still asleep?! Wake her up! we are leaving in three minuets!" Lena was surprised Stef hadn't woke up Callie

"No babe, I think something's wrong with our little baby. Since when isn't she the second one down right after Jude? When I came up Mariana was asking her when did she come BACK to sleep after the shower, I think Callie was sick last night and she woke Mariana up and took a shower and possibly was awake all night." Stef grabbed Lena's hand and pulled Lena closer to the bad "She is sweating. I think she's sick".

"It most be all the stress from everything and maybe she got something in the hospital" Lena took her hands and robbed her eyes

"So she is staying home today, I guess that means we stay at home too" Lena sounded sad.

She really wanted to take Matt to a special place so he would remember this day.

Callie heard the whole conversation.

She was tired, but she wasn't sick or anything.

She opened her eyes slowly so her moms would think she just woke up

"Hey slug-a-bug how are you feeling?" Lena was the first to notice

"I'm fine, why?" Callie wanted to go to school so she wouldn't ruin Matt's day.

She could remember the day when Lena and Stef took her and Jude to a day of fun out and told them they want to adopt them.

It the best day of her life since her mom died.

Lena placed her hand on Callie's forehead just like Stef did a few minutes before

"Lena, Stef, why are you in our room?" She asked, sitting up and avoiding Lena's hand

"Why did you take a shower in the middle of the night?" Stef asked, surprising both her wife and child

"I was, um" Callie understood that she could not tell them she had a nightmare from the crash, they would make her go to therapy or something stupid like that where she would be forced to live it all over again and again

"I felt sick last night and took a shower" She decided to pretend.

"Ley back down" Stef pushed her while Lena took her hand and placed it on Callie's forehead one more time

"You're hot baby" Lena said, what surprised Callie, until she realized she was sleeping in three big blankets, that was what made her hot and sweaty

"You are staying home today, and luckily for you, we will both be here with you and Matt"

"Mama are we going?" Jude was standing in the door

"Yes baby I'm coming"

"Callie are you ok?"

"Yes Jude I'm fine I will just stay home today because of the accident and all" Callie didn't want to also make her baby brother worried

"Are you really ok Callie?" He asked on more time, but this time he looked to his moms for an answer

"Yes, she is really ok" Lena said as she pushed him out the door and down stairs

"I will come back home in about half an hour I just need to be in one meeting and then I'm free" She yelled to Stef and Callie as she walked out the front door with all of the other kids.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baby I'm gonna go and bring you some tea and the thermometer and some tylenol ok?" Stef said, stroking Callie's hair

Callie didn't know how to answer.

She wasn't really sick, so she wasn't really warm, and she really didn't had a headache like she told Stef.

But Stef took her silence as 'yes' and said "I'll be right back"

When Stef came back she had tea, thermometer and tylenol like she said, but she also had something like seven movies, the machine that make steams, a bell, a few books and three more blankets.

"You didn't need to…" Callie started to protest

"Oh baby girl its the first time you're sick in here! In here we take good care of our sick babies!" Stef kissed Callie's hand.

She tucked Callie in the other blankets and turned the steam maker on.

"I brought some movies and books I though you would like so you could rest in bed and read and watch movies all day"

Stef placed the book next to Callie's bed and the movies on Callie's laps.

She the took the thermometer and placed it in Callie's mouth, and in that exact moment they heard Matt's little foot steps walking in the kitchen.

Stef looked at Callie, then at the door, the back at Callie.

She didn't know if she should go downstair or stay up with her sick child

"You can go and come back" Callie said.

It took Stef a few moment to understand what Callie just said because the thermometer was in her mouth but when she did she stood up, kissed Callie between the eyes and went out the room "I'll be

right back" She whispered.

When Callie heard Stef finally going down the last step she took the thermometer out of her mouth and placed it in the hot tea.

Then an annoying fly came and sat on her nose.

She tried to move it and forgot to look at the thermometer and make sure it wouldn't go to high.

When she finally make him fly away she heard Stef going on the steps so she immediately push the thermometer in her mouth without looking at how high was it.

"Baby you are really hot! If your temperature wouldn't go down in the next hour we would go to the doctor ok?"

"How hot am I?" Callie asked, understanding her mistake

"101.5" Stef kissed Callie's forehead "You must be feeling terrible"

"No. Really. I don't feel that bad at all" Callie didn't want to lie to her moms and make them worry.

"Baby you need to tell us when ever you feel bad, like last night. You should have woke us up"

"I know" Callie looked down.

She couldn't look at Stef anymore.

She really didn't like lying to her moms.

"You should go to sleep baby. When you wake up just ring the bell" Stef gave Callie the Tylenol, kissed her and went out of the room, turning off the light.

*The fosters*

"Is Callie ok?" Matt asked Stef as she went down the stairs

"Yeah, just sick" Stef said smiling.

Her smile relaxed Matt in a way he couldn't explain.

"I think Lena is bringing you some cloths, so you could change out of this giant PJ" She laughed

"So, where do I go next?" He asked looking at the floor

"What do you mean?" Stef was very confused

"I mean, when does Michel comes to take me to another foster family?"

"He doesn't." Stef smiled again

"What do you mean? He wouldn't come get me? Why? did he quit on me?" Matts eyes got bigger and had some tears in them

"No no! You got it wrong! Me and Lena! We were going to ask you today if you would like to stay with us for a while" Stef was sitting on her knees so they would be at the same eye level

She saw how his eyes filled with tears that started to go down his cheeks

"Do you like me to stay?" He asked in surprised

"Yes Matthew. We would love you to stay in our house" Lena said as she walked in the kitchen. she was standing next to the door for a few seconds before and could hear the conversation.

Matt ran to her and hugged her, Lena bent down and hugged him back and Stef came and joined.

*The fosters*

"Have you seen Jesus?" Mariana asked Emma, Jesus's girlfriend

"Jesus is in the gym. He made a bat with someone that he could run faster then him or something" Emma answered "The loser has to let the winner tweet from his account"

"Thanks. Do you by any chance know where my other brothers are?"

"I think I saw Jude with Connor next to the science labs, and I think Brandon is in the music room, and I haven't seen Callie today"

"She didn't came today. She… She didn't sleep well last night" Mariana didn't want to say what really happened, she knew Callie would not like that.

"Good luck finding your brothers" Emma said when Mariana turned around and started to run to the science lab area.

Jude was the closest brother and he knew Callie and would know what's wrong with her.

When Mariana got there she didn't see Jude or Connor.

She looked at all of the tables next to the science labs but couldn't find them.

Then she saw one of Jude's classmates, Oliver.

"Hey Oliver?" She was guessing his name

"Hey, you'r Jude's sister right?"

"Yeah Mariana… I was just wondering if you know where Jude or Connor are? I've been looking for Jude and I cant find them"

"Yeah they went inside of one of the labs, I think it's the one at the end of this hall" Oliver pointed down

"Thanks" She yelled when she started to run down the hall. When Mariana finally reached the last lab she saw her brother and Connor.

They were sitting on the floor and she couldn't see what they were doing and she didn't had really enough time to look.

"Jude?" She knocked on the door

Jude didn't think people knew they were there and he got really scared.

He was sitting with his face looking at cannot, the door behind him.

When Connor saw Jude's eyes open up he laughed at him

"Relax its just your sister" He touched Jude's shoulder

"Jude can I have a word with you?" She asked going inside the room.

Mariana saw Jude and Connor were sitting on a blanket.

They had juice boxes and sandwiches.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but Jude I really need to talk to you. It's about Callie" She added when she saw he was hesitating

"I will be right back, I need to bring my history book for next class" Connor said when he realized Mariana was signing him to go so that se could talk to Jude alone.

"What about Callie? Why did she stay home today? Is she sick?" Jude questioned her

"I don't… I don't think so." Mariana was hesitating

"Then what's up? why are you here and not with your friends having lunch?" Jude was kind of annoyed Mariana interrupted his lunch with Connor

"It's just, that Callie asked me not to tell, and I felt like I need to tell someone, but I am not sure anymore" Mariana looked at the floor

"Callie tells e everything. She wouldn't mind me knowing something"

"Last night, I woke up and she was yelling and kicking in her sleep. She had a nightmare, so I woke her up and then she said she didn't remember what was it about. Then she went to take a shower

and I offered her to stay awake until she falls asleep but she said I should just go to sleep. I think she was having a really hard time falling back to sleep after the shower because she was so tired today that moms decided she should stay home. Jude, I think something is up with her, and she wouldn't tell me what is it"

"Who else did you tell?" Jude didn't look too surprised

"No one. Not even moms. She asked me not to"

"Good. I know what to do. Just leave her alone and I will take care of this"

"Jude you should let other people help you you know. I care about her as much as you do. She's my only sister"

"Yeah I know but something like this has happened before."

"Really? When?"

"It was when…"

Connor went in the room with his history book in his hands

"…We should continue with later. Just leave her alone and I'll take care of it"

"So I shouldn't tell the others?"

"NO! don't say anything to anyone"

"Sometimes Jude, you sound just like Callie." Marian said disappointed as she left.

Connor sat down next to Jude and they continued like this never happened


	10. Chapter 10

Callie was reading a book in her bed when she heard Lena's voice

"Callie are you awake?"

"Yes Lena"

"Hey bug! How are you feeling?"

"Good. I think I'm healthy now" Callie didn't want to lie to her moms anymore

"You temperature was very high last time do you mind if I check it now?"

"No"

Lena took the thermometer and put it inside of Callie's mouth.

When it finally beeped Lena took it out and looked at it

"Well?" Callie asked

"You're not hot anymore" Lena said smiling "But just in case, you should rest. We are going to go to Matt's favorite pizza place for dinner tonight, but only if you feel good enough. If not we would just do

it tomorrow"

"Is it a long drive?" Callie didn't even know why she was asking

"Not too long. Maybe thirty minutes"

Callie nodded her head and Lena left the room.

*The fosters*

"Hello little guy" Mariana said surprised.

She was the first kid that came from school and Matt ran to her and hugged her.

"Hello big-sis" Mariana looked down to him and saw the joy in his eyes

"So Matt, what did you do today?" Mariana bent down so they would be at the same high.

She loved little kids.

"Me and MOMS watched a few movies, and played monopoly and I won!"

Lena and Stef who were listening from the kitchen were so happy.

He sounded like a normal child, and he already called them moms.

"Wow that sounds amazing!" She said just when Jude came in the door

"little big brother" Matthew called as he ran and hugged Jude

"Why little?" Jude asked laughing

"Because you are the youngest of all my big brothers!" Matt mad it seems rational

"Oh ok. So did you have fun with moms?" He asked.

Then he noticed Mariana was trying to tell him something.

He narrowed his eyes, saying he didn't understood what she was saying.

"I…AM….GOING…TO…SEE…CALLIE" She mouthed

Jude just nodded his head and she went pup stairs, hearing matt calling "Hey middle big brother and big big brother".

Hearing that made her giggle

"Can I come in?" Mariana knocked on her and Callie's room door

"It's you room as much as it is mine… Maybe even a little bit more" Mariana heard Callie saying.

"So? how did you stayed home?" Mariana asked, before noticing the thermometer and tea and all the other things.

"You're sick?"

"Not really…"

"You pretended to be sick?" Mariana whispered

Callie looked at the floor.

She was embarrassed.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Callie didn't had any answer.

"Because…"

*The fosters*

"Hey bug" Lena said as she walked in Callie's and Mariana's room "How are you?"

"Good" Callie took off her earphones

"What are you doing?"

"I was just watching TV"

Lena placed her hand on Callie's forehead

"You don't feel warm any more."

"So will we go to the Pizza place?" Matt was standing in the door

"We will" Lena said

"AWESOME!" he said.

He turned around and was about to leave

"Oh yeah how are you Callie?"

"I'm good" Callie laughed

"When will we go there mom?"

"In thirty minutes I think."

"Thanks" He said as he walked out the room

Lena was sitting on Callie's bed but she looked at Mariana who was doing her English homework, listening to music, not even noticing what happened.

Lena looked at Mariana's face and could not decide whether it was anger or focus.

"Since when is she like this?" Lena asked Callie

"Since she came in the room"

"Is she ok? Did she say anything?"

"She didn't say anything" Callie lied.

Lena got up and walked to Mariana.

Mariana lifted her face and looked at her mother

"Yes?" Mariana sounded angry

"How are you?"

"Im doing my homework" She answered annoyed

"If you need to talk to anyone me and Mom are always here you know? You can tell us anything"

"Can you go now? I am trying to do my homework"

"Marian be nice"

"Can you go now, PLEASE"

"Marian you are testing my limits. But it's Matthew's day so you will come with us to the pizzeria. we are leaving in thirty minuets"

Mariana nodded her head and placed her earphones back in her ears.

Lena looked back at her daughters as she walked out of the room.

She was wondering what happened to Mariana, and guessed Callie wasn't saying all she knew.

*The fosters*

"Come on come on come on people!" Stef yelled from the door.

All of the boys came together, until then they were all sitting in the living room showing Matthew all of their X-box games.

Then Lena came from her and Stef's room, just in time to see her four boys racing to the car.

She laughed when she saw how Brandon tackled Jesus and Jesus tackled Jude and they all let their youngest newest brother reach the car first.

"Guys just don't ruin your shirts!" She yelled when she saw them falling into the grass, they were all wearing new T-shirts, including Matt, who got a new shirt from one of their neighbors kids who was

around his size.

"Mariana! Callie! We are all waiting for you in the car!" Stef yelled up the stairs

"Do you think I should go up there and make sure everything is ok?" Lena asked

"I'll do it. You go make sure our boys are all ready and don't need to change their shirts" Stef pointed out at the Jesus, Brandon, Jude and Matt that were now rolling in the grass, massing up their hair

and new shirts.

Lena took a breath, kissed her wife and went out the door, mumbling something about not buying them any new shirts ever again.

Stef looked up the stairs.

"Girls if you are not here in three seconds I will have to go up and drag you into the car" She yelled her warning sign

"One… Two…"

"Mom relax" Mariana said with a big smile on her face as she came down

"And where is your sister?"

"She'll be right down" Marian's voice sounded cold suddenly

"Is something wrong?" Stef held Mariana's arm when she walked passed her

"Nothing is wrong" Mariana said, freeing her hand from her mom's grip.

Stef raised he eyebrows

"Really mom, nothing is wrong" Maria said with a fake smile

"Me and mama are right here" Stef whispered loud enough so her daughter that started to go to the car could hear

"I know mom" Marian blow a kiss to her mother

"Calls we are leaving right now" Stef yelled, trying to get her daughter to go down faster.

When Callie didn't answer her, Stef decided to go wait In the car.

"Callie I'm waiting in the car" Stef closed the door after her.

"Mom where is Callie?" Matt asked when Stef entered the car

"She'll be right here" Stef assured him

"Did you go check on her? Maybe she doesn't feel good or something" Lena whispered to Stef.

"No and there is no reason. If she was sick she would have called us. Its ok"

"Stef I'm going to check it is not like Callie to be so late" Lena declared, leaving the car.


	11. Chapter 11

"Callie?" Lena yelled upstairs

"Are you coming down?" She was walking up the stairs

"Can I come in?" She knocked on the almost closed door, who was open by a crack.

Callie didn't answer.

She listened quietly for a moment.

She thought maybe Callie was listening to music in he earphones and thats why she wasn't answering or maybe she was in the shower and couldn't hear them.

So all she did was stand there in front of her daughter's room.

Suddenly, she heard a small weak wimp.

She opened the door a little more so she could look at the room.

She wasn't sure if the wimp was a cry or a quick breath or just the house settling down.

But her mama senses knew something was wrong.

She couldn't see anything and she felt like she had to come and look for her girl

"Callie I'm going in" She announced

As soon as she walked in and spotted Callie, in a fetus position on the floor, inside her closet, hyperventilating and crying quietly, she wished she had came up earlier.

She didn't say anything, all she did was sit on the closet floor hugging Callie.

She had no idea what was wrong, but she knew Callie, and she knew Callie wouldn't want to talk.

Lena then noticed how Callie was hyperventilating. She noticed Callie was breathing way to fast and she didn't like how her daughter's breath sounded like.

She took her phone from her pocket and without Callie noticing she tried to text "911 girl's room. quietly." to Stef, but exceedingly sent it to Jude.

*The Fosters*

"Mom, What's wrong in the girls room?" Asked Jude.

Until that moment he was so concentrated with his texting with Conner and he didn't notice everything that happened.

"Was baby?" Stef asked

"Mama just texted me 911 girl's room quietly" He sounded worried

"Oh honey I think she meant to send this to me. I'll be right back you all ok? don't move we ARE going to that restaurant" Stef looked at all of her beautiful children and then got out of the car.

She ran upstairs as the message instructed and quietly went into the girls room.

She saw why the 911.

She heard Callie hyperventilating and saw how Lena was hugging her.

The both of them didn't notice her.

She ran back downstairs to the other kids in the car

"This might take us a while. B can you maybe drive everyone to that pizza place? Me mama and Callie would come as soon as we can ok?"

"Sure" He sounded confused.

Brandon got out of the car and walked to the driver's seat, but stopped next to his mother

"Mom what's going on with Callie?" He whispered

"Nothing you should be worried about dear. But I should go. We will meet you at the restaurant" She said, while pushing a hundred dollar bill in his hand.

He looked at the money and back up to his mother

"You can start ordering. This is just in worst case so you would have some money on you. Now go" She kissed him and ran back inside

"What's wrong with Callie?" Was the first thing he said, looking back through the front mirror

Mariana was about to respond but Jude started talking first.

"She just doesn't feel very well" He said, looking at Mariana, who knew that it wasn't what was really going on

"No Jude. Don't lie to us" She whispered "we should all know"

"I can't she would be so angry when she would find out"

"I know what's wrong with her" Matthew suddenly said

All eyes turned and looked at the young boy.

"How would YOU know?" Jude rolled his eyes

"How could you be so like Callie" Mariana said vary quietly to Jesus, who giggled

"I know, because I also had panic attacks. They weren't as bad but I had them to"

"Panic attacks? On a seven year old?" Jude said, forgetting to deny that he was right and that that was what was happening to his sister

"Yes. Panic attack on a five year old" Matthew corrected him

"Jude, why does Callie having panic attacks?" Brandon asked

"I don't know but it happened before"

*The Fosters*

Stef ran in to the girls room again, this time after she took a brown paper bag from the kitchen.

She walked in as quite as she could, which isn't really hard to do because Callie was breathing pretty loudly by now, gasping for air.

Seen how severe the situation was, she just ran inside that closet and placed the bag in front of Callie's mouth, causing both Lena and Callie to jump.

They didn't notice her coming in.

Callie was crying and getting the paper bag wet.

Lena was crying because of Callie and because she had no idea what to do and she got Callie's back wet, and only Stef started doing things.

Stef got Lena out of her grip of Callie and made her go and sit on Callie's bed.

Then, she helped Callie stand up, while still breathing to the bag, and walking to the bathroom.

Stef took a towel and cleaned Callie's face from the tears and the very little makeup she was wearing that by now was smudged all over her face.

She then turned the water in the shower on and made Callie go in the shower and Lay there with her close on.

The water felt good on her and she started to relax.

"I am going out to your room, I will leave the door open so you can call us whenever you need. Me and mama are right over there" Stef said calmly.

She kissed Callie's head and went out of the room.

When she went out of the room she saw her wife still sitting in the exact same spot on Callie's bed, three teardrops on her cheeks, staring at the closet.

"Hey" Stef said, trying to wake Lena up from staring at the closet

Lena lifted her head and saw her wife.

"I didn't know what to do" Lena said quietly, a few more teardrops fell on her cheeks.

"You did know what to do. You texted me." Stef said.

She didn't want Lena to know she texted Jude accidentally, because she knew it would make her feel worst.

Stef sat down next to Lena and rapped her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"What happened before I came?" Stef asked

"I don't know. When I came in she was sitting on the closet floor. Her head on her legs and her hands hugging her legs."

"We need to figure this out" Stef hugged Lena stronger.

"I know" Lena wiped the tears from her eyes

"I'm glad you went up and checked" Stef said, making Lena to smile.

"So" Lena stood up "What now?"

"Now we choose some closes for her and go in. Then we talk to her just a little bit, checking the surface, its Callie so she would probably won't want to talk to us, build her walls back up. We would explain what just happened and"

Stef was interrupted by Lena

"What just happened? What can we tell her?"

"It was a panic attack"

Those word made Lena shiver

"But what do you know about… Panic attacks?" She asked

Stef took out her phone and Google searched "Panic attack".

They both read some things, figuring out what to say to Callie and what not to say.

They decided they would tell her she would have to go to see a psychiatrist for one time and then they would consult the psychiatrist if she should continue going.

They also decided they would ask if this was the first time. They knew Callie liked hiding important things like this one to herself.

"Moms?" They heard Callie calling for them from the bathroom

"Yes baby?" The both came in, surprised she called them Moms

They saw their exhausted little girl, wrapped in her towel, laying on the bathroom floor, half asleep.

"I guess we wont talk to her right now" Lena whispered to Stef

Lena went out of the room and came back with Callie's favorite PJs.

She handed it to Stef who was sitting next to Callie brushing her hair.

Callie's eyes were closing slowly.

"Baby do you want us to dress you?" Lena asked

"I can do it" Callie mumbled.

The two moms left the room leaving the door half open

"I'll stay home" Stef said

"I can stay home" Lena argued

"Matt would want you to be there"

"Matthew would want us BOTH and Callie to be there" Lena insisted

"I'll stay home. I would finish some paper work I had to do in work today and I will meet you all when you come back"

"Fine" Lena gave up.

She knew it wasn't a fair fight, Stef was really stubborn.

"Honey I am going but Mom is staying home with you" Lena said loud enough so Callie would hear

"I think she is to tired to understand" Stef pushed Lena to go out of the room, she they were next to the steps she kissed Lena and then waited until her beautiful wife went out the door

Stef came back into the room and Callie just came out of the bathroom, wearing her PJ shirt inside out and her pants turned around.

"Mom my head hurts" Callie said softly, er eyes closed

"Thats probably means you are really tired and unfortunately for you dehydrated"

Stef guided Callie to her bed, but she insisted Callie to sit.

"Baby just wait five seconds and I will be right back here and you could go to sleep ok?"

Callie nodded her head

Stef went out of the room and ran downstairs.

She took a big mug and filled it with water.

Then she ran back upstairs.

"Here" Stef handed her girl the mug "Drink"

"No mom I'm not thirsty I'm tired"

"Yeah but you cant go to sleep until I move from your bed. And thats not going to happen until you drink the whole thing"

Callie took a few zips and fell asleep sitting and holding the mug

"Oh Callie" Stef whispered, giving Callie a big kiss on the forehead, and taking the mug that almost spilled, putting it on the dresser next to the bed.

Stef then left the room, and shut the light off.

*The Fosters*

"Hey mom" Jude said as Lena came in to the restaurant

"Where are mom and Callie?" Mariana asked

"They stayed home, Callie… wasn't feeling good" Lena said sitting down next to Matt.

Jude and Mariana looked at each other

"No!" He whispered

"Not now, but we have to tell sometime" She whispered back

"So! What did you all ordered?" Lena asked

"Pizza!" Matt said happily

"Alright" Lena raped her arm around him and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The second Lena and the kids came in the house Lena took her wife and the two went into their room.

"How is she?" Lena asked quietly, not wanting the other kids to hear

"She will be fine. I'm just afraid she'll wake up with a headache because I think she's dehydrated. I tried to make her drink but she fell asleep holding the glass"

"Did it happen again?" Lena sat down on the bed

"No. She fell asleep not later then five minutes after you left." Stef sat down next to Lena and rubbed her arm.

She saw how hard this was for Lena.

"Good" Lena smiled

"So, how was the restaurant? What leftovers do me and Callie get?"

"Well, we have A LOT of pizza downstairs" Lena laughed

"And it's really good"

They both got out of the bedroom and went down to the kitchen.

They found Matt, Jesus and Brandon in the living room playing Mario carts.

"Where are Mariana and Jude?" Lena asked, looking around.

"They both went outside to bring something I think" Brandon answered

"Thanks B" Lena took a plate from the cabinet and handed it to Stef, who was eating a pizza slice with pepperoni above the box.

"Thank you love" Stef took the plate.

Lena got closer and closer to Stef, until she was close enough to talk without the kids noticing

"Do you think Jude know something about what's going on with Callie? Do you think she'll mind if we tell him?" Stef said before Lena could speak

"I thought the same about Mariana. They ARE sharing a room and something, maybe like this, happened last night. So maybe she…"

"Hey guys" Stef interrupted Lena, making sure she doesn't speak when the kids hear.

"Hey mom" Jude said "Me and Mariana are just going up to my room" He said looking at Mariana

"Yeah. We're going to try a new shade of blue as nail polish" She answered

"Callie's asleep so be quite" Lena said before they went upstairs

"Do you think we should go and talk to them?" Stef whispered

"What if none of them know? or if one of them doesn't know and the other does?" Lena sat down next to her wife

"So you think we shouldn't talk to them?"

"I think we should first talk to Callie. I think that if she would talk to us, we might not need to talk to them. And if we do still need to talk to the others, we might know if Jude or Mariana already know."

"You are so smart sometimes" Stef Kissed her wife, then she got up and started to do the dishes.

*The Fosters*

"Jude, I think we need to tell moms" Mariana said when the both sat down on his bed.

"But not now. Now Callie's sick, it would just annoy her"

"Come on Jude" Mariana placed her hand on his shoulder "You know she's not really sick"

"I do" Jude looked down

"So?" Mariana opened the blue nail polish

"OK. We can tell someone. But I have two terms- first- let me talk to Callie before we do it" He waited to make sure she understood "And second- We can't tell moms. But we can tell Brandon and Jesus"

"But what would they be able to do? I think we should tell moms. They always know what to do" Mariana tried to convince him

"No Mariana. we can't tell moms. And I think Brandon and Jesus could help us figure what's the next step"

"Fine. So we will BOTH talk to Callie, letting her know that we're telling the others, and then we would tell them."

"Both of us? Cant it be just me?" Jude asked with his best try of puppy eyes

"Jude, I invented the puppy eyes." Mariana laughed "And no. It has to be the both of us because if you would go alone she would convince you to not tell anyone"

"You're probably right" He smiled sadly.

"What do you think?" Mariana lifted her hand, showing Jude the nail polish

"I like it. Thanks" He said.

They both went out of his and Jesus's room and went inside Callie's and Mariana's room to put the nail polish back in the right place.

"Hey Calls" Mariana said when she noticed Callie was awake

"How are you?" Jude sat on his sister's bed

"I'm better. But my head hurts" Callie said, sitting up, taking the glass of water Stef put there before and drinking in small sips

"Good" Jude said looking at his other sister

"Should we talk to her now?" he mouthed to her

"No not now, after she will eat something" Mariana mouthed back

"Hey kiddos" Stef said entering the room

"how are you bug?" Lena entered right after Stef, holding a plate with pizza on it

"I'm fine" Callie answered

"Her head hurts" Jude said to lena who sat on Callie's bed switching with him

"Jude, Mariana, can you give us some alone time with Callie?" Stef asked

"Oh no you don't need some alone time with me in fine" Callie protested, not wanting to talk about what happened

"Its not for you to decided bug. Me and mama need some alone time with you, so, we will get that alone time" Stef told Callie while Mariana and Jude left the room

"Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" Lena started

"Yeah" Callie said taking a bite from her pizza "Stef tried to make me drink a full mug of water" She said in her usual sarcasm

"Yeah she defiantly feels better" Lena looked at Stef and laughed

"No seriously now, do you remember what caused you to break down like that?" Stef took Callie's chair from next to her table and put it next to the bed

Callie shock her head up and down before she started to talk

"I don't know why it happened, but I remember what happened. One minute I was getting dressed, then one of you said you were waiting in the car and I heard that there was no one inside, and then I started to breath really really fast and cry and" She stopped and lifted her head and looked at her mom "And then Lena came and you came a few minutes after"

Lena and Stef looked at each other, they thought she would be much tougher and pretend like nothing happened, but she talked to them, they guessed she knew how important and serious the situation was.

"Did this thing ever happened before?" Lena asked quietly after a minute of silence

"I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?" Callie asked giving Lena the plate

"Sure" Lena said and got up, not before kissing Callie's forehead

"Drink" Stef said pointing at the mug, who was still about half full, smiling.

"We love you" Lena added before they left the room

"Stef, Lena, I think I need to talk to you" Matthew was waiting for them in the hallway

"Honey can this wait? Me and mom need to talk alone" Lena answered the little boy

"Oh, yeah sure" Matthew said

Stef messed his hair, the two moms promised they'll talk later and then they went in to their room and Matthew went down stairs.

"Do you think we should go in there now?" Jude was pacing in his room

"Can't we just tell moms and be over with this?" Mariana asked Jude

"No! Callie would HATE us if we would do such thing"

"If you do what thing?" Brandon walked in the room

Jude looked at his sister and she looked at him

"If we…." Jude tried to make an excuse "If we use her tooth past for something"

"Why would you need her tooth paste?" Brandon asked

"Why are you in my and Jesus's room?" Jude avoided the question

"Brandon" Mariana said, looking at him, only now he and Jude realized she had tears in her eyes

"What's wrong Mariana?" He quickly switched to big brother mode and sat by her side on Jude's bed putting his arm around her half hugging her

"There's something me and Jude need to tell you because we don't know what to do" She wiped her tears

"No please don't tell him" Jude bagged, sitting next to her, trying again those puppy eyes that only worked when Mariana did them, which made him look silly and made her laugh

"Just tell me Jude, I can help I promise" Brandon tried to understand what was going on

"You can't tell anyone" Jude said, this time Jude almost closed his eyes, leaving just a little gap open trying to look tough, which also didn't work and got both Brandon and Mariana to giggle

"I won't, I promise" Brandon smiled

*The Fosters*

"Hey Jesus" Matthew said, when he spotted Jesus in the family room playing video games

"Hey kid" Jesus answered, still focusing on the game

"You are like my new big brother right?" Matthew sat down next to Jesus

"Ummm… I guess I am" Jesus paused the game and looked at Matt "Do you need anything?"

"I have a few questions, and I need to tell you something" Matt said seriously enough to make Jesus put down the remote

"What's up kid?" Jesus asked

"It's about Callie"

"What about her?"

"I think she is having panic attacks" Matt said to Jesus's empty face

"And?" he was still trying to understand what Matt was asking

"She wouldn't tell your mothers"

"So you are asking who should you tell?" Jesus finally understood

"Yeah"

"I'll talk to Brandon, he usually knows what to do and he and Callie are really close. Could you not talk about this with either Mariana or Jude? I don't want to make them worry and if either of them knew they would be really scared for her" Jesus said after thinking for a while

"Thank you" Matt hugged his big brother when he heard Lena calling him telling him he should go brush his teeth and go to bed.

*The fosters*

"Are you awake?" Brandon asked quietly while entering the dark room

"Yeah" Callie answered

"Good" Brandon turned the lights on

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she answered

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good"

"Good"

"Why is this so awkward?" Callie asked after a moment of silence

"I don't know… It seems like there are whispers all around the house"

"About what?" She wondered

"I think they are about you" he sat on her bed

"Why do you think they are about me?" Callie took a big zip from her cup

"Jude and Mariana are closed in his room, moms keep whispering in their room, and I even saw Jesus and Matthew whispering in the living room. So it's either you or me, and I'm not the sick one" Brandon placed his hand on his sister's forehead "And by how you feel it doesn't look like you're sick either" He added confused

"Brandon? I have something to tell you" She took his hand that was still on her forehead and pushed it away gently

He looked at her eyes, she looked at his and she knew he was worried

"It's nothing serious don't worry"

"So? What is it?"

"MOMS! YOU NEED TO COME RIGHT NOW! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MATT" Jesus yelled from downstairs

Their eyes meet again, then Brandon helped his sister get out of bed and ran downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took me so much time to update and that you had to wait on a giant cliffhanger... I would like to write more but life just seems to get in the way every time I try to write... I wanted to thank you all again for reading my story and commenting Wonderfull comments! You always make me so happy. Hope to write more soon! Meanwhile- enjoy this chapter. (I'm IN LOVE with the last line. don't know why. it just felt so right!) **

When Brandon and Callie reached down they found Jesus on the phone with 911, Stef placing a pillow under Matthew's head and Lena putting his little legs up in the air. Jude was running to bring

water and Mariana was screaming

"Mariana shut up! I cant hear the woman on the other side!" Jesus yelled at his twin, which caused her to stop screaming

"What happened?" Brandon asked

"He just fell" Mariana said so quietly they could barley hear her

"B go wait outside for the ambulance" Stef said trying to wake the little boy

"Mariana go with him" Lena said, wanting to clear the room from having to many scared kids

"Callie go to our room and get a towel, wash it in cold water and bring it back down" The moms were yelling orders now

Callie, who by now was already sitting next to Matthew's head with her mom, got up very quickly, and started to go back up the stairs.

But she stood up to fast and got so dizzy she had to sit down on the stairs.

The moms looked at each other

"Jude honey take your sister back to bed and don't let her get up, also make her drink some water. Jesus, you bring us the towel"

Jude was coming toward his big sister when she stood up

"I'm fine Stef I can do this. I need to do this."

"You can't do this you are dehydrated go to bad I really cant argue with you right now Callie!"

Callie refused to take Jude's hand and walked to her room

"Jude YOU DONT NEED TO TAKE CARE OF ME go help everyone with Matt" She said angrily

"Callie I need to ask you something" Jude started to say, when the two heard the ambulance

Callie was about to get up but Jude pushed her back down

"Jude?"

"No Callie. Not now. Moms should need to take care of two ill kids"

"I'm not ill I'm totally fine"

she said when she heard Lena talking to someone going upstairs

"Yeah she's right in that room" Lena said

Second after, Jude and Callie saw a paramedic enter the room

"Callie?" The paramedic asked

"That's her" Jude confirmed

"we're taking you in the ambulance too so if you could come with me" He held his hand in front of her

Jude looked at Callie

Callie looked at Jude

"No way" she told her little brother, then looked at the paramedic

"I am FINE"

"From what your brother told us on the phone you are severely dehydrated. So if you could just make it easy and come with me"

"Come on Callie please" Jude said bagging to his sister

Callie got up, without using the hand the paramedic offered, and got out of the room

"Oh you're coming! Good. Thank you Jude baby" Stef said when she saw the three come out of the front door

"Where's Matt?" Callie asked after realizing not Matt, Lena, Jesus, Brandon or Mariana were around

"Matt, Lena and Jesus are on the other ambulance" Stef answered as they all got in to the ambulance

"If you could just sit here" the paramedic said, pushing Callie gently to the table

"The OTHER ambulance? Did you really asked fro an ambulance for me too?" Callie asked surprised

"We didn't want to leave you alone." Stef said taking her daughter's hands

"This might hurt for a second" The paramedic said, putting the IV line into her elbow pit

Callie closed her eyes as tight as she could and squeezed her mom's hand

"Come here baby boy" Stef said as she saw Jude's terrified look

"She'll be just fine" His mom whispered the scared not-so-little-anymore boy causing him to smile with his not-so-little smile

"That's it" The paramedic said "Tim you can start going now" he told the driver

"put your sit belt kiddos" Stef told her two kids

"where are everyone else?" Jude asked after a few minutes of driving

"Brandon took Mariana in the family car. They'll be waiting for us"

"And, mom?"

"Yes Jude?"

"Will we adopt Matt?"

"I don't know baby"

"Will he be ok?" Jude continued asking

"I sure do hope so" Stef replied with her sad smile, one tear already in her eye.

It seemed to her that the new kid in the family was already everyone's best friend.

"Mom?" This time it was Callie who talked

"Yes bug?"

"Thank you" Callie whispered, a tear falling from her right eye

*The Fosters*

"He's waking up" Jesus told his mom and the paramedic

They were driving with the sirens on. Matt's legs were above a pile of pillows.

The little boy opened his eyes slowly, discovering three faces above him.

Three tear drops left his right eye as he closed his eyes again

The tiny boy took a deep breath, a thing that was very hard to do after he got shocked in the chest, he held it n for a few seconds, and let it go.

He then opened his eyes and realized his lips were vary dry

"Water" he succeeded to say, in a very weak voice

Lena automatically took the bottle she had in her bag and gave him

His eyes thanked her as he drank a zip.

"We're almost there" the paramedic said, standing up next to the door.

After less then one minute the two doors opened and a nurse came in.

She helped the paramedic get Matt out of the ambulance, Lena not leaving his side.

"Miss are you his mother?" The nurse asked after she checked Matt

"He's my foster son" Lena replied

"Do you know what hospital he was treated for his heart condition?"

"Um no I don't know"

"Do you know what kind of medicines does he take?"

"No but"

"Do you know his full name?"

"No I don't" Lena looked at the sick boy who was half a sleep already

"Matt honey, I have a question to ask you" She came closer and closer to him

"What is…" She couldn't ask him what was his name. He was already calling her mom. She should know the name of her child! even if he was her child for a short period of time.

"Matthew Morris. My full name is Matthew Morris" he said with his eyes closed

"Thank you" Lena whispered in his ear

"I'll go look for his file, but he's fine for now." The nurse said and left the room

"Mom?" Matt asked

"Yes bug?"

"Thank you" The little boy said right before giving up to his tired eyes and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey mom I think he's waking up" Mariana called her mother

"Hey Matthew" Lena said, bringing a tall glass of water to the kid

He looked outside at the first look he though it was morning, but when he looked behind Lena he saw a table with pizza boxes, and assumed it was after lunch, which mean he slept all day.

"What time is it?" He asked after taking the water

"Around 5pm" Jude said, walking in to the room

"You slept a lot, but at least you're awake" Mariana said laughing and looking at Jude

"Is she still asleep?" Lena asked looking worried at Jude

"Yeah" He answered

"And is Stef still sitting next to her bed?"

"Yes"

"And where are Jesus and Brandon?" Mariana joined the conversation

"Jesus went to the coffee shop on the bottom floor to get mom her coffee and Brandon is in Callie's room too. He is waiting for her to wake up. He claims she was about to tell him something when…"

He stopped for a moment and look at his new little brother, then at his mother "when you-know-what happened" he finished the sentence quickly

There was a very short yet very uncomfortable silent

"Lena?" Matthew suddenly said

"You know you can call me mom right?" Lena answered

"I do"

"Then what do you need?"

"How's Callie?" The boy asked quietly

"She's just sleeping in the other room. She's fine"

Another awkward silence was in the room.

*The Fosters*

"Her's your coffee mom" Jesus said as he came in to the room

"Thank you" Stef whispered

Brandon and Jesus looked at each other, the knew they had to do something. Their mother was sitting in that chair for a long time, and this was her fifth coffee mug already. But the weirdest part was

she didn't take her eyes off of Callie for one second. She looked like a mother bird watching her nest.

"Do you need anything else?" Brandon asked

As a replay Stef shook her head, still looking at the sleeping girl in the hospital gown.

Brandon signed Jesus to come out of the room for a sec with him

"We need to do something" Brandon said when they came out

"Should we call mom?"

"Yeah thats a good idea. You go get her, I'll stay here with mom" Brandon said

"Wait B I don't know where's Matt's room"

"You'll find it don't worry"

*The Fosters*

"Mama" Jesus said as he walked in to Matthew's room

"yeah hon?" Lena turned to her son

"Its about mom" He said quietly, not wanting to disturb his three siblings who were playing Apples to Apples

Lena looked at her, obviously worried son, then at her three happy kids.

She stepped close to Mariana and whispered "I'm going with your brother for a minute, but it might take some time. we'll be at Callie's room"

Mariana stopped playing for a sec and looked at her mom.

She thought something was wrong with Callie.

Lena sent a look that insured Mariana that her sister is just fine but Mariana didn't relax

"I'll stay mom" Jesus said, knowing his mom wouldn't leave Mariana when she's scared.

Jesus joined the game and Lena left the room.

*The Fosters*

Lena looked at the deadly quite room.

She saw a woman with a grey T shirt staring at a sleeping girl in a hospital gown.

There is a teenage boy sitting in the far corner of the room staring at the woman with the grey shirt.

"You're not going to wake her up if you two talk, you know that right" Lena laughed as she came in to the room

"Mama!" Brandon was happy to see his mom came

"Hey B! How are things here?" Lena asked

"Good." He said uncertainly.

Lena came close to him and whispered so quietly that even he almost didn't hear her "Go to the other room. Make sure everyone is OK there." She kissed his ear when she finished talking and sat

down next to Stef.

Brandon saw she is going to take care of his mom and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey babe" Lena said to Stef in the quite room.

Stef did not respond.

Jesus warned Lena that Stef hadn't talked to him and Brandon.

He also told her Stef didn't move since they got there.

"Stephanie" Lena said in a soft voice and touched Stef's shoulder.

Stef did not move

"Honey" Lena tried a more serious voice.

Stef didn't mind.

"I love you" Lena said and kissed her wife's hand.

From the place Lena was sitting she could see tears growing inside of Stef's eyes.

Lena hugged her wife, not understanding what's wrong.

Callie woke up, her head was pounding so hard and her throat hurt.

She decided to slowly open one eye, but who she does the soft light feels like she is staring at the sun so she keeps her eyes closed.

She feels Stef's hand on her right leg.

She feels safe with her mom there.

She slowly opens her mouth trying to tell the, she is awake but her throat is too sore and dry.

She hears someone saying something and she knows it Lena.

She could recognize that soft and beautiful voice anywhere anytime.

Callie decides to just stay like that.

They were quite for about an hour.

Two woman hugging, one crying, in front of a not sleeping girl.

"It's terrible" Stef suddenly said

"What's terrible?" the very surprised Lena answered

"Its terrible that things like this happen to kids like her" Stef slowly stopped crying

Lena was still confused "Things like what?"

"Well, this all started because she had a panic attack right?" Stef explained "The Panic attack was caused by the traumatic event of being left alone, abandoned by her father, in a terrible place."

It was silent

"I wish we could have taken her the day after her mother died" Lena said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quite.

"I wish" Stef repeated.

The two moms hugged peacefully

That moment could have been perfect if Callie's throat would not have etched so much.

A cough came up and made the two moms immediately turn to her.

They smiled.

"Good morning Bug" Lena said

"Good morning" Callie laughed, to find out her voice was gone.

The moms looked at her smiling.

"First time you cant answer back at us" Stef said laughing.

*The Fosters*

Callie slept the night at the hospital with Stef and Lena stayed with Matthew.

Jude, Jesus, Mariana and Brandon slept at the house because, after all "Tomorrow you are going to school guys. No excuses" Stef told them.

The day after Callie and Matt went back home.

Two weeks later Matt was adopted and joined the Foster family.

Three years later there was a scientific discovery and he was cured.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Until the next story.


End file.
